How To End A World
by trader
Summary: Being the God of Destruction is one thing. Being a human God of Destruction is another.It is up to you to decide how to destroy a world.
1. The Beginning of The End

**Trader be here and he brings beer**

**And by beer, I mean stories. So yeah, a human Omega. The God of Destruction, a mere mortal. Ironic isn't it?**

****

.Pissed.

He had awoken, floating in a strange place. It looked like Space but there were portals instead of stars and above them were names.

He read the name of the nearest portal, which was to the southeastern direction.

_Megaman Zero Universe_

He was silent...then he flipped his top off.

"WHY! WHY DOES HE GET A UNIVERSE NAMED AFTER HIM? WHY NOT OMEGA INSTEAD OF ZERO? WHY?" he ranted. It took what seemed like hours before he stopped. That is why he's pissed.

"Okay, calm down just breathe in and out, in and…." He stopped as reality gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. He was breathing. Reploids don't need to breathe. He looked at his arms and found that he had skin.

And with that he promptly fainted out of shock.

**Timeskip my dear readers!**

He woke up again. He looked around trying to remember where he was. Then he remembered the portals, floating in space, realizing that he was breathing and has skin. He struggled to keep himself from freaking out.

**Don't judge him, he just turned human so its expected**.

"Wait, who are you?" he asked, looking around for the source of the voice.

**I'm the author, Trader, the one who made you human. You should be thankful that I took you out of your pitiful demise and turned you into this.**

"Thankful? Why would I be thankful? I'm a human for God's sake!"

**And you have a problem with that?**

"Yes, I do."

**Would you rather I turn you into a cow? A chicken? A Reploid that got defeated by Zero?**

"…" Whoops touched a nerve there. "What do you want?" he asked

**Simple, I want you to continue doing what you do best. Cause destruction.**

"..What?"

**You heard me. You **_**are**_**the God of Destruction, right?**

"I was…" he thought about how weak he was in this form.

**Oh please, I left you abilities untouched, I just changed your form to a more humane one.**

With that a mirror appeared in front of him.

**See for yourself!**

He looked and lo behold. Tall, muscular, short white hair, and crimson colored eyes. He wore a Crimson shirt, blue jeans and white rubber shoes.

**See? Your abilities are untouched but your dignity….**

"What was that Trader?" He asked as he whirled around to try and face me.

**Heh you can't see me but I can see you, oh and by the way, see those portals?**

"Yeah, what about them?"

**Those lead to other worlds, I want you to destroy them.**

He suddenly gave a grin that made him look like a destructive force that enjoys destruction. Which he is, by the way.

**The tool and method of destruction will be provided by me. Walk to the nearest portal to begin.**

He gave an evil smirk and walked to the nearest portal…..

****

**Okay! That's when you readers come in, leave a world and tool/method of destruction in the reviews.**

**Remember, any world, tool, or method in the reviews, so press that button and let you inner Omega out!**


	2. Megaman ZX Universe

**So this chapter is suggested by ****Manakete King****, genious guy. In this chapter, Omega goes to the Megaman ZX Universe. Let's see what happens….**

****

Omega landed in a park at night. It was silent and peaceful, for now….

**And welcome to the Megaman ZX Universe. Omega, your task is to kill everyone in sight and then destroy the world.**

"Really? It's that easy?" he asks.

**No not really. This is the future of the world you died in. And there are Chosen Ones that will try to stop you. There is this one that is made after Zero**

If Omega had a drink he would spit it so instead I made a bucket of water spill on him.

Sploosh! Drip, drip, drip, drip.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily, gritting his teeth in the process.

**You didn't have a drink so I guess the bucket compensates for that. Anyways here are the tools of destruction for this world.**

A metal hilt and energy boomerang(or shuriken, depends on your opinion) fell on his head.

He rubbed the spot where the weapons fell and looked at what he received.

"And these are…?"

**Zero's old weapons, since he's dead he won't need them at all.**

"Wait, he's dead in this time period?"

**Yes, and you're nothing more than a myth. A mere bedtime story to make kids behave.**

If that was considered a valid reason to send him into a rampage then it was a perfect way to start the apocalypse.

**Time skip my dear readers!**

Omega was on a roll, he already killed 18 girls, 25 guys, 4 children, 8 dogs, 9 cats, 24 supermarkets and every plant he came upon.

Every human and Reploid he came across was stabbed through the heart with dead (literal) accuracy from the Triple Rod, those who survived and ran were cut in half by the Shield Boomerang and everywhere his demonic laughter can be heard as he slaughtered everything.

Then things got interesting.

He was suddenly shot by a girl in red armor. She had long blonde hair cascading down he back and a buster was present in her hand. There was also a boy next to her, in red armor with two cords attached.

"You monster!" she shouted, "Whoever you are I'm going to stop you!"

She then charged at an incredible speed but Omega just raised his Shield Boomerang to block an incoming ZX-Saber. Then he brought the Triple Rod and tried to stab her, she dodge once but it extended and pierced he shoulder.

She screamed in pain, that's when the other boy jumped into action.

"Aile are you okay?" he asked while shooting at Omega. Omega just dodged it all and leapt behind them.

"I'm fine Grey" she answered. She struggled a while before she was able to stand, even then she had to put a hand to the wall to support her.

"Oh who's this? Your boyfriend?" Omega asked, they both blushed a bit, "Well that's to bad, you won't be able to enjoy being together because this world is about to be destroyed."

"Wait, what do you mean?" the boy named Grey asked

**What he means-**

"Ahh!" the two Chosen Ones shouted, sounding startled. I then made swords drop on them, cutting them and piercing their sides.

**I hate being interrupted. Anyways this world has to come to an end. There is nothing that can be done about it. Omega, kindly finish your job.**

Omega nodded and slowly approached the two, he hummed a funeral march along the way.

"Well, it was nice meeting you two, have a nice afterlife" he said then threw the Shield Boomerang and beheaded them both, "Ware wa meshia nari!"

This world is now doomed. It took a month before all life was reduced to one person. That person is Omega. The sea is now full of corpses. The clouds rain blood upon the barren lands and all is destroyed.

A clean and flawless masterpiece by the God of Destruction.

And now it's time to choose a new portal to enter.

****

**OMG, the bloodshed!**

**I know fight scene is a bit short, well I'm lazy! Deal with it!**

**Now the first world is destroyed. May the souls of the dead rest in peace…**

**Now you know what to do! Rape the fucking Review button down there and leave a world to be destroyed and tool/method of destruction. Some might be ignored but I only work with those worlds I'm familiar with. Now let your inner Omega out!**


	3. Megaman Starforce

A golden ball of light was floating on a stage and was somehow holding a microphone.

**Hello my faithful and loyal readers! It is I, King Trader of the Multiverse.**

Omega somehow walks up next to me.

"Really? You must be joking" he said.

**Very good, you actually saw through that. Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought…**

"What!" now he was getting angry. Perfect.

With a bright flash of light a portal appeared underneath him. And that portal being a Black Hole type sucked him in.

**That aside, this chapter is from ****Manakete King,**** again... is it just me or is he the only person that actually gives a fuck on what I write?**

A diamond suddenly appeared next to me.

_**Why yes, yes he is.**_

**Shut up Bosstrademark! You're not even a part of this story. You're account is not even activated yet!**

Then I took out a Minecraft Player and he started punching Bosstrademark into nothingness.

_**You are a soulless ginger, you know that?**_

**That would be very insulting if I actually was a ginger.**

Then they disappeared in another portal. Omega was suddenly thrown out a black portal.

**Oh good! You're back!**

He grabbed me and pinned me to a wall.

"You asshole! Do you know where that portal led to?" he asked angrily.

**Somewhere mentally scarring?**

"Yes."

**Good, I was right.**

Then we flew through a portal and landed on WAZA HQ.

**Megaman Starforce Universe. Blah blah blah, kill Megaman, blah blah blah, destroy the world, blah blah blah. Use your own fists for killing everyone, blah blah Omega Knuckle to grab weapons. Get started!**

Omega snapped into a salute like a soldier.

"YESSIR!"

**Time skip my de-** "Oh no you don't!", **Gah! Bastard hit me with a boulder.**

Omega casually walked in, keeping his arms stiff as he approached the nearest person.

He punched the man on the head left him to bleed to death. That was the start of the apocalypse.

**Can I do a time skip now? **"Fine" **Time skip my dear readers!**

He was armed to the teeth. He had his collected weapons on his back, ranging from cool on the left to wacky on the right. Over at the left he had Laplace, he took it from some guy with black armor (**Meh, Solo was always worthless, not having a love story. But he has a cool sword**), next to it was a gun collected from a tall guy with white armor, then it was a big red gauntlet piece that had a flamethrower in the back, collected from a red bull, and finally, something that looked like a blue guitar covered in bloodstains. There were also two Battle Cards in his pocket and a Hunter on his arm from the black armored guy.

Finally the last one showed up. Geo Stelar was standing there, mouth agape with horror.

"Why hello there boy" he paused for awhile to pick up the guitar, "Why don't you come in?"

"Why…why did you do this!" Geo shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"Simple, it's my job" he stated calmly. Then suddenly strummed the guitar released a storm of strings.

Geo leapt out of the way and changed into Megaman.

"What do you mean 'it's my job'?" he asked. Omega simply threw aside the guitar and took the gauntlet.

"I am Omega, the God of Destruction, It is my job to destroy worlds."

He activated the flamethrower and let the flames propel him. He managed to hit Geo in the stomach. Geo pulled out a Battle Card.

"Battle Card, Mad Vulcan!"

He fired at Omega, each shot hit its mark and pierced holes in his body. He winced in pain as he tried to move. He dropped the gauntlet and pulled out the gun and went trigger happy.

"Battle Card, Aura!"

Geo was surrounded with, well, an aura and the attempts to damage him were made vain.

Then Omega pulled out the last weapon in his collected arsenal, Laplace. He dashed right in front of Geo and started hacking like a madman, slashing in every direction, wearing the aura off.

This is the part when Geo finally had enough. He was mad and bent on finishing the man that killed his friends.

"Noise Change! Rouge Noise!" he shouted and was now clad in an imitation of the armor Rouge had. Then he took out a Battle Card, then got a sword.

"Finally pulling out the big guns?" he asked in a mock tone.

Omega pulled out the Battle Cards he collected earlier. If everything goes by his theory then he should be able to charge the cards with energy. And that he did. First it was faint then it grew and black flames engulfed the cards. It turned the first card black with a golden Omega symbol on it. The other was red white and blue with a white Omega on it.

He swiped the black card in the Hunter. He was then covered in golden armor and in a few seconds there stood a human sized Golden Omega.

"I'm getting tired so let's end this."

The two then proceeded to have a swordfight. Each one blocking, parrying and dodging each other's attacks. Then the blades clashed, the owners of each one trying to beat the other, both pushed and it looked like a stalemate. But Omega had a secret weapon, he had secretly charged a third Battle Card with his current energy. It was white with a black orb in it.

"Final Card!" Omega shouted, Geo was surprised that Omega had a trump card," Dark Elf!"

Then he was surrounded in a dark aura and broke Geo's blade. Then Omega quickly drove Laplace into the boy's heart, breaking it in the process.

"Ware wa meshia nari! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

He then proceeded to kill everything else, except the viruses.

Species Domination is, after all, a way to end a world.

**The next chapter will be a special one. Since I've been doing good so far, I decided to have a little party, and you get to decide if Omega will get a reward or get punished.**

"Wait, what?"

**Anyway, click the review, see what you can do. Let your inner Omega out!.**


	4. Special Chapter 1 or Chapter 4

A lone figure was standing on a wooden stage illuminated by several spotlights. He had black spiky hair, brown eyes, a white coat with black trimmings, and a red cloth around his neck, black goggles rested on his head, black pants with chains as a belt and swords all across his back.

**Hello, I'm back! And welcome to another chapter of How To End a World, from now on I'll be using this form to embody me.**

I then flash a grin (cue girls fainting).

**Now, I said that this chapter was special and it is so what I will do is torture-**

"Let go off me! Get these of me!"Omega shouted from backstage.

I reached into my pocket, pulled out a remote and pressed a red button with a lightning drawing on it.

"!" Omega screeched then stopped.

I pressed the button repeatedly and more screeches of pain filled the air.

**Music to my ears. Anyways, as you can see my dear readers, I will torture Omega like crazy and let me tell you, that defines to me as (these words are so awesome that they have been censored for your well-being).**

**Well then, **I press another button, **shall we get to it?**

The curtains behind me opened and revealed Omega, strapped to an electric chair and bound with chains.

"FUCK. YOU. ASSHOLE." He said as the chair slid forward and stopped beside me.

**Hmm… I didn't quite catch that.**

I press the lightning button again and he got hit by lightning. He now smelled like burnt bacon and eggs.

"I hate you, you know that?"

**Course I do, that's the whole point of this entire chapter. But i- oh screw it!**

I snapped my fingers and glowed white.

"**There we go, that's better"**, I said as the light disappeared, "**But in the end, it'll all be worth it."**

"What did you just do?" I ignored him and started pulling the swords on my back.

"**Storms…Vampiric…Calamity…End…Breaking…Ah! Here we go!"**

A sword with a gold encrusted diamond hilt was pulled out.

Omega raised an eyebrow at what I pulled out. I slashed then a portal appeared in midair and then I stabbed the portal and pulled.

Out came Bosstrademark. He is still a diamond.

Shit.

"**Shit.**"

"_**Hey, I just activated my account!"**_ he then starts glowing and flies toward Omega.

"**Well fuck, I'm screwed."**

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Omega screamed in pain. I screamed as well. Not in pain but that was coming anyways.

Because of the explosion, the chains and the chair that bound Omega were obliterated. That freed the God of Destruction.

"Finally," he gave a dark smile, "now you get to feel the pain that I felt."

"**Nope, I won' t and you unlocked a new skill, it's called Norris Skin and it lets you ignore pain."**

"Really?"

"**Yes! Congratulations!"**

Now I should end this chapter before he realizes that he should be torturing me right now.

"_**Isn't it dangerous to name something after Chuck Norris?"**_

"**Oh it's cool, he can't do anything about it, least he can do is smack my face into the keyboar-"**

"**Oglhiuaek;aietgknhfl;kjikash'fns;hgfhjnailrykflnsvbklaf;lghja;;;fjkang;,akgal;gkcldsaklxahhhhhhhhlkdjlgad;jksfnf;!"**

(Translation: Ouch! Quit that. Why won't you stop? Seriously Chuck! Help me! What the fuck! I only named a skill after you-. Piece of shit! Stop smacking the keyboard into my face!)

**Well we saw what happened there, torture and reward. Back to the usual then, world and tool/method in the reviews. If you don't leave something there then Chuck-**(gets an evil glare from him)**I will go there and smack your face into the keyboard.**

**And remember, let your inner Omega out!**


	5. Battle Network

"**Is the stage set?" **I whispered. I heard a small 'yes' then smiled. This is going to be great.

Why? I'll tell you. The last chapter I was visited by Chuck Norris, who promptly beat the shit out of me. Which in turn made Omega laugh the shit out of him until he got tired and slept. Still don't get it? I have two ultra loud speakers super glued to his ears.

I took a deep breath and shouted "**WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY! TIME FOR WORK!**"

Omega immediately jerked awake then grabbed his head.

"GAH! The pain, the pain…." He said.

I smiled and made the stage and speakers disappear.

"**Work time! This time its Battle Network, suggested by…****Manakete King****, again, I hope that he actually makes a user, his ideas are good."**

"And how am I supposed to destroy it?"

"**Well… you do it in the Net so-"**

"The what?"

**One kickass explanation of the world later…**

"Ok, but how do I destroy that world, I'm human, remember?"

"That problem is solved by me" a voice said.

Omega's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He looked around.

"N-no way…"

"**Yes, introducing our special guest! The Dark Elf!"**

The Dark Elf appeared and flew around Omega and eventually disappeared.

"**Problem solved! Now run along!**" I waved my hand and a portal swallowed him from above.

Oh how I love doing that.

Omega appeared in the Undernet. Almost immediately, he was swarmed by viruses of every level. He just smiled as the viruses (the ones that can) knelt before him like he was king.

And a little while later he was now controlling the world. Most power plants were generating power only for the server he was on. Their T.V.s was showing warnings about the apocalypse then each electrical appliance that was near a group of people exploded. And he made PETs shock their owners to death then deleted everything in it.

Viruses treated him like a king. Turns out, their system was a hierarchy. Since Omega entered the world he became the highest and most powerful virus. He sent up links around the world to see if anyone was powerful enough to actually tickle him. The last challenger was a red Navi with white hair (guess who?).

Now for the main event. Megaman.

He appeared an hour after the defeat of the red Navi.

Once he appeared, he looked sad and angry at the same time.

"What's wrong? PET shock you owner?" Omega taunted.

Megaman was able to Jack In before his PET shocked Lan to death. Omega's fault, of course.

"Hey kid listen! Why don't we just skip all the crappy talk and start fighting?" Omega continued.

A shot to the face answered his question. Let the games begin.

Omega immediately made a sword out of dark energy and leapt into action. He started hacking and slashing madly and cackled every time he hit Megaman. Megaman couldn't do a thing, without Battle Chips, he was completely powerless. The Mega Buster was completely useless in such a close range. Then he was knocked down, sword point to his throat.

"Stand!" Omega shouted, putting the tip nearer to Megaman's throat.

He didn't move a single bit. He glared at the Navi and brought the sword closer until it touched his throat.

"Stand!" he repeated. Threatening to drive it through his body. He grabbed him up and violently pulled him up.

"I see the problem here. It isn't worth it any more, is it?" Omega said, loosening his grip on his sword, "You think that it isn't worth fighting anymore, you've lost everything, is that it?"

Megaman nodded, Omega put his hand on the blade of his sword and rubbed it. A black liquid started to drip from it. He lifted it up slowly and stabbed it through Megaman's shoulder. Slowly, he started to dissolve into bits of data.

"A quick death isn't for people who give up, let my poison mix with yours and suffer."

"What…poison…?" he asked slowly.

"The poison…of regret."

He turned around and stabbed the sword to the ground.

"Ware meshia nari! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

**And that is the story of how Omega destroyed the Battle Network World, I hope you enjoyed it because I certainly did! I decided the tool for the next world will be up to me, the world will still be selected by you, dear reader. And remember… Let Your Inner Omega Out!**


	6. Classic

Scribble, scribble, scrib-erase.

"I hate days before final exams" I mumbled as my pencil scratched the paper, writing down notes.

"You know, you could just bend reality so you'll pass" Omega said.

"Funny thing about my powers…" I said as I furiously scribbled on the paper while gluing pieces of wood together, "I'm allowed to bend everything in other realities, but in my own, I can't bend everything."

"So, you have to actually study?" he asked, trying to hold in his laughter, it was a horrible failure. I am sorely tempted to…wait! That's it!

Without out a word, I flicked my hand and sent Omega flying through a wall, which appeared out of nowhere, and into a portal.

"Finally, some silence,"I said as I returned to my work, "Wait…Oh Shit! I forgot we were supposed to something today!" I snapped my fingers and opened a portal, reached inside with my hand and pulled Omega, dripping wet.

"I fucking hate you" He snarled. I just laughed and hung him on a coat rack with his shirt.

"Now this chapter will be made purely by me, seeing that I can't send you to the Megaman Zero Universe, were going to Megaman Classic!"

"Why can't I go beat Zero up?"

"He's dead, not much use of ending it there, no, we will just start of a series of events that would start an apocalypse."

"So, basically I have to start an apocalypse."

I nodded.

"Okay….method of destruction?"

I pulled out an old calculator and handed it to him.

"Please tell me your kidding…"

"I'm not, this calculator is the T-Cal, it lets you divide by your nemesis, I'll just see if you can figure it out"

And with that he was once again flung to a wall and into a portal.

I snapped my fingers and a chair and Flat-Screen TV appeared. I sat down and platforms were pushed out of the armrests and snacks appeared. Grabbing a bowl of popcorn, I sat down and focused on the screen.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

Omega appeared in Wily Castle, right next to Wily who was in front of a bunch of computers.

"Who are you?" Wily asked.

That question was answered when by being beaten to death and then saying "I am Omega". After that particularly gruesome activity he approached a microphone that was conveniently placed (I put it there).

"Good morning Wily Castle!" he shouted into the microphone, "Deactivation will commence in five minutes, those that don't want to be deactivated kindly leave the castle immediately."

And within the allotted time, the castle was deserted.

"Meh, wouldn't matter if they leave anyways. The world's gonna end anyways."

With that he typed in the overly-exaggerated-in-size keyboard. The typing went on for a while until he suddenly gave a dark smile which indicated he found what he was looking for.

He pressed a button and a rumbling noise was heard. Still smiling he pressed another button. The sound of engines filled the air and soon faded into nothingness as the thing went further.

"Missile launching…" An explosion was heard "…Success."

He then spent the rest of the morning sending threats to Dr. Light, he predicted that he would send Megaman. He was right.

Shots and explosion were heard outside the room, moments later the door (I assume they are) opens and Megaman enters.

Without a word Megaman jumped behind Omega and shot him at the leg. Omega flipped over him, avoiding the attack by a few seconds.

"Who are you? Where is Wily? Are you another creation of his, because if you are, surrender or I will be forced to harm you" Megaman asked charging his Buster.

"No you won't Megaman, Three Laws of Robotics, you can't harm humans" Omega said, pulling out the T-Cal.

Omega pressed nine, divide, zero and equal symbol on the T-Cal. A black portal appeared behind him.

"What's that? An invention of a demented old man?"

Meanwhile in where I was watching, my eye twitched. I snapped my fingers and the portal behind Omega flashed white.

Back to Omega

Omega pressed one, three, three and seven on the T-Cal. An energy blade appeared on it in the shape of a sword.

Omega sprinted towards Megaman and tried to stab his stomach. Megaman dodged by sidestepping and trying to run. He was intercepted by Omega who casually tripped him. He then proceeded to pick him up and toss him into the portal.

On the other side of the portal

Megaman was flung through a wall and was caught by me.

"Demented and old huh?" I said with a bit of anger, "When I'm done with you, you will know better than insulting me."

Back to Omega

Omega kept pressing divide and zero repeatedly until the world was full of portals, said portals turned to black holes. He then left while saying "Ware wa meshia nari! Ha ha ha ha ha!

(Imaginary line!)

Sorry for the late update, I was so busy that I didn't have time to type. Thank you for your concern Manakete King, but I'm not dead! Anyways, were out of Megaman worlds to go to so… I'm thinking of ending here starting a sequel. Here's a preview.

Let me tell you something, it is NOT fun to be hung upside down on the top of the Empire State Building. Really. It's not.

We're getting ahead of ourselves are we? So before I continue I should probably introduce myself. I am the one and only Trader Darkstar!

…Don't know me? That's fine, if you did then I would be in trouble. Big time. Why? I'll tell you later.

Anyway, I am Trader Darkstar, Personification Of Reality. Yes, my title deserves the capitals. I am practically immortal, I can't die as long as reality exists. As a Personification Of Reality(I'll just say POR instead)I have the ability to control reality. Really handy if you like to spam items everywhere.

My form is of a 12 year old with black hair and brown eyes. I wear a black shirt, long white coat, black pants, and chain belt. I keep black goggles on my head, a red handkerchief tied around my neck. I also wear iron leg armor and boots.

Now back to the plot. How I got there is pretty amusing story involving squirrels, suicide bombers, steroids, lots of sugar and advanced algebra textbooks. I shall not go into detail because I don't (and don't want to) remember it.

Cookies to whoever guesses the world!


End file.
